


(fanvid) Atlas Drowned

by kylee



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Love and Rebellion, foils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylee/pseuds/kylee
Summary: In the heart of redemption, there's some furious song.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	(fanvid) Atlas Drowned

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Gang of Youths, footage from the 2017 Andrew Scott Hamlet. My good friend ERNest introduced me to this production, and helped me brainstorm the fanvid — I couldn’t have done it without hir. 
> 
> This fanvid is about Laertes and his relationships within the inner Danish court. Rebellion cannot exist without a strange form of love.


End file.
